Just A Dream
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin tells Sesshomaru how she feels the day of Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding. where does it lead them? What happens when Rin wakes up the morning after their wedding and where does Sesshomaru go? Song fic. One shot. ENJOY :


Disclaimer: I do not own Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, or the song Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. However I do own the character Cami, even though she's not in this story much. Anyways! On with the Song fic : )

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
__something borrowed something *blue*_  
_and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh_  
_she just couldn't believe it_  
_she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_  
_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe_  
_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_  
_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,_  
_This can't be happening to me_  
_This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_  
_lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt_  
_then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_  
_then they handed her a folded up flag and_  
_she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been_  
_and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_  
_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe_  
_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_  
_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,_  
_This can't be happening to me_  
_This is just a dream_

_Oh, Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_  
_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_  
_Oh I'll never know_  
_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_  
_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,_  
_This can't be happening to me_  
_This is just a dream_

_Oh this is just a dream_  
_just a dream, oh!_

_Just a Dream:_

Rin was sitting alone in her bedroom, which was across the hall from Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru was currently looking over the preparations for the next day, which included watching over Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and their children. She had told him long ago that he didn't need to go through such measures just for her, but now that it was happening tomorrow, she could hardly wait. She loved him, and he loved her, that much was obvious to everyone, but as of tomorrow it would be official.

***FLASHBACK***

**One year before:**

Rin had been invited to Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding. Kagome came back from her world a year before, and now they were to be married. Ever since she found out she was to be one of Kagome's "Brides maids", whatever they were, she had been trying to talk Sesshomaru into coming with her. To everyone's surprise, he agreed. Sesshomaru had been trying to talk her into staying at a human village so she could find a husband and settle down; he agreed to go with her, hoping she would chose to stay once she attended an actual wedding.

The day of the wedding, Rin and Sango, Kagome's brides maids, both wore a simple knee length white Kimono. Each had a black see-through slip, to cover the white one, with golden swirls on the bottom of the slip and on the tips of the long sleeves. There was a white sash at the waist that accentuated both girls' natural waist lines. Kagome wore a long silky white kimono, which had a very low neck line, showing off a lot of her collar bone. She carried a bouquet of white roses and dark blue hyacinths. Sesshomaru stayed in the back throughout the whole ceremony; however, he kept his eyes on Rin.

When everything was done, Rin walked right up to Sesshomaru with her biggest smile gracing her face. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked at her, giving her permission to continue. Her smile only grew as she straightened out, coming up to his shoulders. "How did you like the wedding?"

He looked her up then down while he thought over her question. He hadn't really been paying attention to anything other than Rin. When he looked back into her eyes, he noticed she was blushing from being under his gaze, which made him smirk. "You seemed to enjoy it."

Her smiled faltered, but not by much as a playful innocence shinned in her chocolate brown eyes. "You didn't?"

"I can think of a few things I'd rather be doing." He turned and walked away, towards the spot in the forest where he left Ah-Un.

She followed him without a second thought, as she thought about what he said. When they reached the two headed dragon demon, Rin stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest before she pouted. "Well I liked it…" She mumbled quietly, even though she knew he could hear her.

He smirked quickly at the girl behind him, before it faded and he turned to her in his usual blank expression. "Rin? Do you wish to have a wedding like that?"

Her pout quickly changed into a smile before she stated a simple, "No."

"Do you not wish to have a family?"

She took a step towards him and smirked up at him, looking up at him from under her eye lashes. "Yes, I do wish to have a family. However I do not wish to have a family like that lord Sesshomaru."

He cocked his head to the side and she giggled, thinking he looked more like a dog than ever. "What is it, Rin?"

"…Nothing…" She started to laugh harder as he cocked his head to the other side. "You kind of look like a dog when you do that."

He smiled down at her. "You mean this?" he cocked his head to the first side again, enjoying hearing her laugh. He straightened out, just realizing what he was doing and looked down at her again. "You never explained yourself."

She smiled up at him nervously, but he could see the confidence in her eyes. "I'd rather do that with you." She blushed as his eyes went wide. When he processed what she had just said, he tensed but didn't move away from her. She smiled confidently up at him, since he hadn't moved or said anything, and took a step towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru. I love you." She stated boldly as he still hadn't moved away from her.

He finally blinked his eyes and stared at the girl who had just left him speechless. "Rin. You should marry a human…" he forced out, sounding only slightly out of breath.

Her smile didn't fade, since she had expected that kind of answer from him, as she took another step towards her still tense lord. "I could. But I don't want to."

She had closed all of the distance in between them, touching him every time she inhaled. He looked down at her with wide eyes and whispered. "You're sure?"

"Yes. I will do it your way. No wedding. Nothing."

He shook his head. "No, you will have a wedding. I will give you that much."

"You don't have to. I really don't need one…"

He smirked as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers to silence her protests.

He had eventually convinced her to have a wedding, telling her that she would regret it later.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

It was now the morning of their wedding. Rin was sitting in her room as Sesshomaru's servants walked in and out preparing her for the day ahead of her. Kagome and Sango were in the room beside her while the prepared and she patiently waited to see them in their dresses. They were done long before Rin and came to help her into her dress. They both wore knee length red, white and black kimono's, while Rin wore a floor length white Kimono with a box neck line and a light pink sash around her waist. When Rin walked into the castles garden and saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes watching her every movement, she practically dragged Jaken down the aisle. When she reached him, he smiled at her, showing everyone around how much he truly did care for her, before he quickly kissed her lips. Jaken preformed the ceremony, careful not to say anything to make Sesshomaru mad. Since they were now tied together in every way humanly possible, Rin felt the want to be tied to him in every way demonly possible grow. Later that night, Sesshomaru brought Rin to their room and took her as his mate.

In the morning, she woke up in Sesshomaru's arms, completely content at their position. She watched him sleep, enjoying how relaxed he looked. He woke up soon after her and tightened him grip on her. She smiled up at him. "Morning Sesshomaru…"

"Good morning my Rin." He moved her hair out of her eyes before he kissed her nose.

She giggled quietly before there was a knock on the door. Rin turned to look at the door while Sesshomaru growled. "Leave Jaken."

Jaken inhaled so deeply that Rin could hear it from the other side of the door. "I can't. it's important."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry my lord, but it seems that the southern lands have declared a war against us…"

Sesshomaru looked sadly at Rin, seeming to try and decide between leaving and staying. Finally he sighed before he quickly stood up and dressed. Rin slowly sat up, holding the blanket to her chest, while she watched him dress. She watched as he took out Bakusaiga and put it into his sash. This instantly worried her, knowing firsthand what that sword could do. He walked up to her and sat on the bed beside her. he sighed before he touched her cheek and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, he hugged her to his chest. " Rin… I'm sorry… I will be back soon…"

She nodded sadly while he pulled away from her. "ok… come home safe…"

He nodded before he reluctantly stood and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin was slowly moping around the castle. It seemed so much lonelier without Sesshomaru. He had been gone for 3 months and she wasn't sure if she could last any longer. She walked towards the kitchen looking for something to keep her mind from worrying about Sesshomaru. She hadn't seen him since the morning he left and had yet to hear anything about him or the progress he was hopefully making. She could hear voices coming from somewhere in the castle and as she got closer to the kitchen, the louder the voices got, and she realized that they were coming from the main entrance. When she walked into the room her heart dropped. She watched as every servant and maid in the castle huddled around, either trying to stop their tears, or letting them flow freely. She quickly found Jaken and ran towards him. He had tears streaming down his face. "Jaken! What's wrong?" she asked not even attempting to hide the terror and worry that she was feeling.

"R-R-R-Ri-in. L-L-L-L-L-" She turned away from him quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to answer her question.

The next person she saw was Cami, she was Rin's own person maid, and very close friend. She walked up to the older dog demon. Rin noticed that the bun Cami usually kept her silver hair in, was lose and that she was one of the people who was attempting to keep their tears from falling. Rin ran forward and grabbed her sleeve. "Cami… what's the matter? What happened? What's wrong? Please answer me!" Rin begged pulling on the demons arm as her own tears started to fall.

Cami shook her head as all of the tears she had been holding back fell from her eyes at the sight of her friend. She threw her arms around the young lady of the west. "Lady Rin… Lord… Sesshomaru…"

"What about him!" Rin cut in as he panic grew.

"He's… been… killed…"

Rin gasped as she pulled away from the woman. She slowly started to back away from the crowd as her own tears fell harder. She started to shake her head as her whole body shook. "NO! no! no… your lying! You can't be serious! He's not dead! He can't be…! I won't believe you! He can't be gone. He promised! No!" She turned and ran from the room and from all of the looks of pity that she was receiving.

When she woke up the next morning, she was convinced it was all a dream. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. When she walked into the room, she knew from the looks of pity and empathy, that she had not dreamed the night before. She refused to believe that he was really gone. He had promised her he would come back to her. Later that day, every trope in his army came to the castle. The second in command carried in Sesshomaru's body. He placed him on the couch in the main hall. When Rin saw him, everything seemed to final, and the reality of everything hit her as she cried over his body. He was so motionless and pale, Rin couldn't believe that it was the same man that she knew and loved. She slowly lifted her hand and touched the magenta strips on his cheek before she jumped up and ran from the room. Rin came down to watch them put him into the ground. She thought it was stupid that they were saying prayers, since Sesshomaru didn't believe in god, and after that day, she never would either. If there truly was a god, he would never have taken Sesshomaru from her. when they covered his body in dirt she walked up to his grave and dropped some sun flowers and roses on his grave. As she did that, she remembered as a child when she would always pick flowers for her lord, and it only made her tears fall harder. She turned to run from the garden when one of the officers stopped her. he bowed before he handed her Bakusaiga. Rin grabbed the sword and clutched it as if her life would end if she let go of the only reminder she had of him. She nodded her thanks and all of the soldiers raised their swords to the lady of their fallen leader. She ran from the whole scene and into her bedroom. She threw the sword at the ground and screamed through her tears. She jumped onto what used to be their bed and screamed into a pillow as her fists repeatedly hit the mattress. She stood up and threw everything that had been on their shelves to the ground. She screamed again and again while she broke just about everything in the room. She flipped the mattress off of the bed in frustration. She stopped, breathing heavily as she looked at the damage she had done to the room. Her tears stopped falling in frustration and started to fall in fear and sadness. She sighed in defeat as she fell to the floor, resting her head against one of the tipped over desks. "Why? Why did you leave? You promised you'd come back! You promised! How could you die on me!" he voice was getting louder and more desperate with every word. Her eyes flew open as her body moved as if she had just been pushed. She looked around and saw that she was alone. Her head fell forward once more in defeat. Suddenly she was shook while she heard his voice echo through her head.

"Rin…"

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered looking around the room for him. '_he's not here… I've lost it…' _

"Rin… Wake up… please…" his voice begged.

"Wake up?" she felt her body shake again before she sat up in her bed. She waited for her eyes to adjust before she looked around the room. It was clean. It looked like she hadn't done anything to it. What happened?

"Rin?"

She turned sharply to her right and came face to face with Sesshomaru. He was still dressed in his armor and was kneeling beside the bed. She looked at him wide eyed and whispered. "Sesshomaru?" she reached out and touched his face."Sesshomaru!" she jumped out of bed and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing them both to fall to the ground. She cried into his right shoulder, in an attempt to avoid his spikes, and also because she really liked the fluffy thing that was wrapped around his body. He wrapped his own arms around her and slowly sat up/.

"Rin. What's wrong?"

She noticed the concern that was shinning in his eyes and smiled up at him. Her tears still fell, but now out of happiness that he was still with her. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, as if they were making up for the time they spent away from each other. When she pulled away he held her head against his shoulder and stroked her hair as he waited for her to tell him why she was crying. She took in a deep shaky breath as she told him about her dream. It stayed quiet for a long time after she finished and the only thing that was happening was that Sesshomaru's grip on her got tighter and tighter as he tensed. "Sesshomaru… I missed you." She looked up and saw that his face was frozen in a horror stuck expression.

"Rin. Know that it will take everything in the world and then some to take me away from you."

She could see the pain in his eyes at the thought of being without her and she smiled as he picked her up and put her on the bed. He took off his armor and lay down beside her on the bed. She curled up against him and sighed, content that he was still alive. "I'd glad it was just a dream…" she mumbled as she pressed her lips to his lips slowly.

**Answer: Sesshomaru really did leave, but instead of dying like Rin dreamed, he came back 4 months later in the middle of the night and saw that she was having a nightmare and tried to wake her up, that's what happened in the end, any other questions and I'll answer them. P.s. just because this story turned out to be "just a dream" doesn't mean that other family's out there don't have to actually face the reality of someone never being able to come back from war. Sorry if that was a little sad for a bit, but I was in one of those moods when I started it yesterday, but I was happy today and didn't want Rin to not be with Sesshomaru. I just couldn't leave it as Rin having to live without Sesshomaru. That would be way to sad… **

**p.s. these were the song's I was listening to when I wrote this. Check em out. **

**The Fray – You Found Me. **

**Jay Sean – 2012.**

**Jason Derulo – Ridin Solo.**

**Taio Cruz – Dynamite.**

**Nelly – Just A Dream. **

**FeFe Dobson – Stuttering.**

**Breaking Benjamin – Lights Out. Dancing with the devil. **

**Marianna's Trench – Cross my heart. **

**Three 6 Mafia – Lolli Lolli.**


End file.
